secret life
by darkmagician4713
Summary: a new girl is at cross academy but can she keep her secret about being a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

I had disguised myself as a human, so that I could go into the day class and live a normal life. I was determined to keep my secret safe and just hoped that I didn't screw up my plan. When I reached the gates of the school, I was greeted by the headmaster and two of the students, a small brunette girl who looked like ecstatic to see me and a tall male with silver hair, who looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"Hello and welcome to cross academy. I hope you enjoy yourself here. I'm Yuki Cross by the way" the brunette had welcomed me like I was the first person she had ever seen.

"I'm the headmaster Kaien Cross and this is Zero Kiryu" he mentioned while pointing to the boy on his right. "Please come this way."

So I followed the headmaster while the two students followed me into the school. When we got to his office the headmaster left and the two students showed me around the school. When we were finished Yuki showed me to my room. It turns out I was staying with her.

"So what's your name?"

I simply replied with "Sakura Kuchiki" I had planned that name for a while. I mean I didn't want anyone to figure out that I was a vampire so I couldn't tell them my real name now could I?

"Cool. Hay sakura we should head to class"

So we went to class and after class Yuki had asked me to help her with something, then she wound up talking to a tall brunette from the night class

"Hello Kaname-senpai, this is Sakura"

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kaname Kuran"

I heard the name Kuran and flipped. I slapped his hand and shouted "stay away from me you filthy blood sucker!" then realized what I had done. How was I going to explain my actions? Maybe I should tell them I know about vampires and make up some lie to go with it; yeah that's what I'll do. I now realized that both Yuki and Kaname were surprised about my actions.

"S-s-sak-ku-ra wh-what d-do you now about Kaname?"

"My family was attacked by a vampire when I was little. I was the only survivor" thank god I came up with that in time.

"What level of vampire attacked you?" why was kuran interested.

"There are different levels of vampire?" I had to seem so confused at that moment; I was finding it hard to concentrate. Then the two of them looked at each other and then nodded

"Sakura can you come with me?" yuki looks concerned

"Ok" what the hell was she planning, where were we going, what was going on

Soon we arrived at the headmaster's office

"Headmaster Sakura knows about vampires."

"Its father" he looked like he was about to cry

"Umm... father Sakura knows about vampires" that looked like it was so awkward

"Hmm... how did she find out" Yuki just looked at me as if I was to answer.

"My parents were killed by one when I was little" just then Zero walked into the room

"Really?" the headmaster seemed kind of confused.

"Yeah" how else am I going to answer that question?

"Well Sakura, Zero is always complaining about just having Yuki to help him keep control of everything, so do you want to help him and become a prefect and help keep an eye on the vampires."

"Well what do you say? Yuki and zero could use some help"

"How could she help us?" why the hell was he shouting. Does he have a problem with me or something… waits… he never heard the beginning of our conversation so he doesn't know

"My parents were killed by a vampire." I paused .I have to look like I was being effected by what I was saying so I took a deep breath and continued "I somehow survived. Not like you would understand."

"Umm… sakura the same thing happened to zero." Yuki was being really quiet like she knew he didn't want her to say it at all. well when I think about it who would want people to know about their parents death.

"Oh… sorry I didn't know"

"It's fine. Well if you are going to become a prefect then you must have some braining."

"I don't have any, sorry. "If I told them I was able to fight off a vampire then they would get suspicious, especially when I don't have a weapon to fight them with either.

"You're not much use then are you?" okay that was too far. How dare he say that? I'd kill him if it didn't blow my cover.

"well then I guess I'll just go back to my room I'm clearly not welcome here" that was probably bit louder than I had hoped but how the hell can I stand there and take that from a level D, he shouldn't even be here, he should be locked up so that when he becomes a level E they can kill him ion the spot, not art a school where he can kill the students.

I was about to leave when the headmaster told me "if you change your mind you just need to say" like that was going to happen any time soon.

"Okay sir" that was all I was able to say be for I left the office. So I walked down the hall back to the dorm and waited for the next day to come, thinking my life at the school was going to be hell.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

N/A finally I got that typed up. I have had that story just sitting for ages now. Well I hope you enjoyed it hope to see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A yey the next chapter got to start on this one early. Well hope you enjoy.

Right it is my second day at cross academy, and so far nothing has gone terribly wrong. But I should keep calm around vampires my excuse won't allow me to always snap at them.

"Morning sakura" yay it was miss happy go lucky why was she always so happy. I mean can anything destroy her mood.

"Morning" I yawned, it was far too early for me to get up, but I have no I get up and start to get dressed.

"Cool necklace"

"What?" what the hell was this girl on about?

"You have it round your neck?" I look down to check. Ohh, right…that I had completely forgot I had that on.

"Ohh… That. I had completely forgotten about it. A friend gave it to me as a birthday present before I left."

"Cool. Well we should get to class."

"Yeah .your right"

**After class**

"Hay sakura"

"Yeah what is it Yuki?"

"Have you thought about the headmaster's offer at all?" she's getting noisy again.

"There's not much to think about zero clearly doesn't want me to help so why should I?"

"But I want you to help" and now she starts to beg .I'm going to be forced into helping whether I like it or not. She won't give up until she gets her way.

"Yuki I won't be able to stand up to any vampire. I don't know how to fight them." okay. I know it's hopeless but it is always worth a try. Maybe I will get lucky and not have to help out.

"We can teach you."

"Fine you can try" I'll just give in the now she will soon find out that I can't hold a hunters weapon and therefore can't defend myself against the vampires

"Yey! We should go tell the headmaster?"

**At the headmasters office**

"Headmaster sakura wants to become a prefect?" I didn't say that.

"Does she?" I just nod my head in response. I can't be bothered talking right now.

"Well that great to hear. We should start your training." Great I was kind of hoping to be anywhere near the vampires, but looks like I will just have to be care full around them one slip up and the how school knows that I'm a vampire. What am I going to do?

We headed to what looked like a field. I was going to train here in the middle of nowhere. I honestly can't even see the school anymore.

"Well here we are"

"Where is here exactly?" I have to ask. They could be plotting something after all.

"The training ground. We can't have any of the students see what we're doing can we?" okay he has a point there.

"Guess you're right".

"Well here you can use this" he was holding two daggers in his hands most likely anti-vampire weapons. May as well see if I can hold them then.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"God! That hurt like hell! I am not going to try that again.

"Are you okay?" this is the first time I have seen Yuki concerned she is always happy. I don't think I have seen her without a smile on her face until now.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"That's strange humans can usually hold hunter weapons without getting hurt "I think the headmaster is getting suspicious about me.

"Well then that's odd isn't it?" please don't say anything about me being a vampire, for gods sack please.

"Yeah well… looks like you can't become a prefect at least not until you are able to fight"

"Okay that's fine" thank god. I think I just got out of that one. Well just to make sure I go back to my room and wait for Yuki to come back.

"Hay" she's back good someone to talk to.

"Hay, what's up?"

"Umm… well… sakura are… you… a vampire?" okay now I'm concerned why the hell was she asking what did she know?

"No… what would give you that idea?" at list I can get some answers out of her.

"Well you don't seem to like the light and are more awake at night, you know about vampires, and you couldn't hold the anti-vampire weapon." Well that's not too bad I can come back from that.

"I hardly go outside so the sun light hurts my eyes, I generally get more sleep when the sun is out so I am more awake at night, I already explained how I know about vampires, and I don't know what happened with the anti-vampire weapon. Does that clear everything up for you?" hopefully it does.

"Yeah thanks for clearing that one up for me, or I would have really thought you were a vampire."

"No problem" and thank god "don't you think we should get some sleep now? We don't want to sleep in."

"Yeah good night sakura"

"Good night Yuki

**To be continued…**

N/A yey finished already I'm doing well so far. Well please R&R. I will try and answer any questions that you have, and hopefully I get the next chapter published soon.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A I'm doing well so far chapter 3 within a few days, it's not bad is it? Well hope you enjoy.

Day 3 so far so good I'm getting somewhere (I think), but I still can't believe Yuki got suspicious after 2 days. I was hoping that it would tack a few weeks before anyone started to expect that I was a vampire. Well just going to have to be even more careful now. Well time it start the new day and this time it looks like I'll be waking Yuki up today. I wonder how she'll react

"Hay Yuki time to get up" since she wakes me up gently, I guess I'll wake her up the same way.

"Ugh. 5 more minutes" looks like this is going to be a bad day for her; she'll probably fall asleep in class again.

"Yuki you need to get up."

"5 more minutes"

"If you get up I will do anything you want today." At that moment Yuki just shot up from her bed. Really that's all I need to do to get her up. That was far too easy.

"Really?" great now she had a huge grin on her face. She's up to something.

"Yeah I will" no going back on the promise now.

"Yay"

"Right let's get ready and go to class."

"Right"

**After class**

"Sakura where do you think you're going?" dam! I was hoping I could escape before she noticed.

"Nowhere"

"Did you forget what you said this morning?" how the hell could I forget.

"Uhh… no"

"Well then follow me" where the hell is she going to take me.

"Yuki why did you being me to the mood dormitory?" I wish I could die right now.

Why did you bring her?"

"It's nice to see you too." God! what up with him.

"I thought it was just you going in" okay, so now he's just ignoring me now

"I have to clear something up with her and vampires. Okay?" does she still think I'm a vampire?

"Fine, But if anything happens to her it's not my fault."

"Fine" great, I'm going to be in a dorm full of vampires and no one is going to help me.

The second I step foot into the dorm, my leg gets covered in ice, well this is amusing. I guess I'm going to have to wait until I'm freed

"Aido Let her go right now!" like he's going to be threatened by her she needs to learn to stand up to people better.

"Now why should I?" now I can see his face a kinda tall aristocrat with blond hair. He's probably going to be as annoying as hell.

"I'll tell Kaname"

"Don't" like hell I want him here "It's bad enough you have me here, where tones of vampires can find me".

The ice is melting so either Kaname here or the aristocrat got bored.

"Yuki, What are you thinking bringing her here?" that answers my question so Kaname showed up.

"I have to sort something's out that involve her."

"And what is that?" good question. What is it?

"I think she's a vampire."

…

…

…

"Yuki, If she was both myself and zero would have noticed" if only he knew. "What gave you that idea?"

"She couldn't hold an anti-vampire weapon."

"Yuki, Normal humans can't hold hunters weapons" yay! maybe zero can get me out of this.

"Yes but it wouldn't hurt humans would it?"

"No… when did she hold a hunters weapon?"

"The headmaster was teaching her how to be a prefect, when the weapon burned her hands."

"Sakura can I see your hands?" I just nod as my reply. I would probably screw something up if I actually spoke. "Nothing is wrong with her hands Yuki."

"But... but… but yesterday her hands where burned."

"Yuki if she was a vampire she wouldn't have healed that quickly. If she did get hurt then she won't be human but she can't be a vampire either"

"Okay"

"Huh... what happened to ice boy?" did I just say that aloud. All I heard was zero sniggering" what?!"

"You called him ice boy"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No and he left shortly after Yuki said she thought you were a vampire." I'm glad I got an answer but why did it have to come from him.

"Okay"

"Well Yuki, it's about time for the cross over. She's clearly not a vampire. Let's go"

"But…"#

"Yuki remember what happened last time neither of us showed up for the crossover"

"Yeah… bye Kaname"

"Bye Yuki"

We left the dorm and when we got out Yuki and zero waited for the cross over and I headed home. Tonight was the first of probably many times that I got to sleep before Yuki got back.

**To be continued…**

N/A yay finished. Well if you have any ideas or question please tell me I will do whatever I can to make all this make sense. If that's possible, but yeah if you have questions I will try and answer then and if you have any ideas I will take them into consideration. Bye hope to see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay it's been 4 days now 3 people think I'm somes sort of new spices.

...

Where's yuki she always wakes me but this time she's still asleep. It's the weekend, I would have thought she would try and get me up early so we could do something togeather. What's wrong? She must be tired. Well I guess I will let her must have been up late last night.  
I left the dorm in search of something to do. Well at lest I wont have yuki bothering me

"Hay where's Yuki?" Great zero's here.

"She's still sleeping."

"Okay. Why?"

"She must have had a late night."

"So what are you doing?"okay? Don't know why he's asking that and i realy wonder why?

"Nothing much. Just walking round the school, thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"About how my life has ended out"

"How bad is it?"

"Do you really want to now?"

"Well there's not much else to do than talk, so why don't we get to know eachother?"

"Did Yuki put you up to this?"

"Well kinda"

"How kinda?"

"She thinks we will be able to help eachother out with this"

"So she wants us to get to know eachother?"

"People are more open to someone that knows them"

"Yuki said that didn't she?"

"Yeah well... we better at lest talk you dont want to get yuki mad."

"Why?"

"She'll get Kuran on you"

"Can't we just say we talked?"

"I wish we could" why is yuki doing this? Why does she have to try so hard? Why the hell was he letting g her do this.

"Fine" great I'm going to be stuck with him for the day

"Lets walk"

"To where?"

"Just around the school"

"Okay"

...

Well it's been 10 minutes now, and we have just walked around the school. "Aren't we supposed to be talking?"

"I don't know what to talk about"

"What do you hate?"

"What?"

"What do you hate?" What did he think I said.

"Easy vampires."

"Why?"

"They killed my parents. Why do you hate vampires?"

"My best friend was killed in front of me by one."

"Didn't you tell Yuki your parents where killed by a vampire?"

"My parents were also killed on the same day, but the trrated me like shit so why should I care about them?"

"How bad where they?"

"They were going to lock me up, so I had no contact with any of the outside world. Apparently I know too much." I never knew I would be talking to zero about this. Well the part about my parents is a lie but I never new how much I could let people know about the truth.

"How did you know too much?"

"My parents where control freaks and would rather have me be compleatly nieve, and go by everything they say without hesitarion. Knowing about what actualy happens outside, would make a kid want to explore and learn new things themselves."

"Did you ever get out?"

"Yeah my friend saved me. His family gave me a place to stay. Then..."

"When what?"

"The vampire came. His parents where hunter's so they where able to protect us, but when it came to it the vampire got to him before his parents did... They where able to protect me but couldn't make it to their own son..."

"So you weren't the only one afected?"

"Yeah his parents where devistated."

"Do you still see his parents?"

"Yeah they still let me live with them."

"Well that's good... Wait you said your parents where killed the same day how would you know that if you where living at your friends?" Shit. I forgot about that.

"I thought I was the couse of the attack, so I went home and seen my parents dead. They had no pulse and bit marks on their necks." Yes got by that one... Hopfuly.

"Well that story sounds pritty depresing."

"So what happened with you?" Yeah time to change the topic... ish.

"The vampire found our home and killed every one but me."

"Do you know why you where spared?"

"I wasn't spared."

"What did they do to you then?"

"It was a pureblood that attacked my family. I was bitten by her."

"You're a level D" wow! how could i not tell.

"Yes I am." I think I've annoyed him now.

"Do you know her name?"

"Shizuka Hio"

"What?!" That's my mother's name. My mother attacked his family.

"You look surprised. Do you know her?" Shoot! What the hell can I say?

"Umm... She was the one that attacked my friend"

"So we have a common enemy then"

"Yeah I guess we do" maybe this will be helpful. Now he defenetly wont think i'm a vampire.

"Awww" what the hell was that? "you two are so cute"

"Yuki I thought you where sleeping?" Why did she react like?

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peasful and I though you needed to get more sleep, you're always up so late and wind up sleeping in class" well that shut her up.

"Yuki why did you say 'aww'?" Well there's zero being blunt, is thay going to happen alot?

"Because you look so cute together" great.

"You wanted us to talk to each other, so we did."

"I know, but I didnt think you would look so cute together" where's she going with this?

"Still there no reason for your reaction."

"Okay. How was your chat then."

"Good" will she just leave this alone?

"Did you get to know eachother better?" Great now she has a grin on her face. Next she'll try and get us together.

"Yuki stop there" I have to stop her before she says anything.

"Why?"

"Before you say anything that i'll make you regret." Shit I think I've upset her. I didnt mean it and I'll have to wait untill I see her in the room tonight." Yuki wait!"

"Just leave her. What did you think she was going to say anyway?"

"With the way she was acting I guess she was going to say that we should go out."

"She will end up saying that at some point anyway, and she will proberly get her way too."

"You don't seem too bothered with that."

"If she does say it then she will try and convince me it's a good Idea first, and at some point you'll give in to her too, and at this point well want to be together."

"Are you speaking from experirnce?"

"Yeah" how could he have experienced this before?

"Well it getting late so we better head in."

"Yeah. See you later"

"See you later" well better go apologise to Yuki is she'll let me.

**In Dorm**

"Yuki, Are you there?" Please say she is.

"Yeah" why does she have to be so quiet?

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier" please talk to me.

"It's okay but why did you act like that?" Well she does deserve an answer to that.

"I thought that you where going to say that me and zero would make a cute couple or something and after remembering what hapened to my parents I couldn't think of ever going out with someone after what happened to them."

"Ohh... Well I was thinking that so sorry, but you would make a cute couple."

"Yuki what did I just say?"

"Sorry. We should get some sleep now anyway."

"Night"

"Night"

* * *

To be continued...

N/A yay I got if finished. Hope you enjoyed it. Look out for the next chapter okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I now I have yuki thinking that me and zero should become a couple, and soon that will be round the howl school, I really dont want to be questioned by the girls in the school, expecially after 5 days of being here. It's only been 5 days and already people are trying to me a boyfriend.

"Morning" yuki again shes the one that got me into that mess yesterday.

"What is it we don't have any classes today?"

"You didn't wake me up yesterday."

"And with good reason too."

"What?"

"You hardly got any sleep the night before"

"You should have still woke me up"

"Yuki, you need to sleep is bad for you otherwise"

"Fine but since you're up..."

"What do you want?"

"Can you tell me what you are?" How can I answer that? I'm a vampire but I can't say that, I'll be put

In the night class if anyone finds that out.

"As far as I'm aware I'm human."

"But you heal too fast to be human"

"Look Yuki. Remember this." I hold out my necklace.

"Yeah" now she looks happy. Well she is getting an explanation.

"Look" I open the necklase, to show her the stone inside.

"It a stone?"

"yeah"

"its so pritty. Whats about it?"

"this stone contains the blood of a pure blood, which alows me to heal faster."

"thats so cool. So thats how you heal so fast."

"yes. Its porberly the reason that im not able to hold a hunters weapon"

"yeah proberly"

the stone does help with the recovery of people, im suprised it worked on me, but it also helps hide the fact that I am a vampire. I dont understand how, but no one can tell. I really wish I could thank ryo for giving me it, well I just wish he was still here. The only person that didnt care that I was a vampire. God I miss him.

"well come on we're heading out now."

"right"

**In town**

"Yuki what are we doing?"

"we're shoping. We need to get you something decent to impress zero"

"yuki we have only talked once. Why would I want to impress him?"

"look sakura at some point you are going to like zero. You laster a day talking to him and nether of you tryed to leave, you're clearly diferent from your average person"

"you're not going to give up on this are you?"

"no"

"fine then what are you going to get me to try on?"

"that was too easy?"

"i was told 'it's not a smart idea to argue with you'"

"how told you that?"

I pause before I say "zero"

great that look again.

"you and zero would be perfect for eachother. You actually talk to eachother, help eachother out and dont want to kill eachother."

"okay, okay. Can we just get this over with?"

"fine"

Later that night

"you look so cute"

"cool are we done now?" She could proberly see how anoyed I was getting. I still dont know how she can shop for the howl day just looking for A DRESS.

"yeah" she looks content good.

"well then lets head back to the school and get some sleep."

"kay"

**In the moon dorm**

"Zero what are you doing here?"

"is there any record of sizuka attacking anyone?"

"non other than what happened with you why?"kaname lookef at zero puzzled.

"The new girl. Sakura. She said that her friend was attacked by Shizuka"

"Can't you look into it?"

"I have" the look of pure frustration bore in zeros face

"And what did you find?"

"Nothing even though she claims the boy was part of a hunter family"

"That's odd... I guess I will investigate."

"Right, I'll be off now"

"Bye"

**With Yuki and sakura**

"Hay sakura you still awake?"

"Yeah" like that's new.

"Can you help me tomorrow?"

"With what?" what does she want now?

"Can you help me make some chocolates?" that's all?

"Okay that fine, why do you want them?" this is going to be good.

"I wanted to give Kaname a 's day gift"

"You really like Kuran don't you?"

"He saved my life when I was little, why wouldn't I?" I never knew that.

"I was meaning as more than a friend, but if he did that for you then you must mean a lot to you. Maybe he likes you?" now it's time to tease her, this if going to be fun.

"WHAT?!" wow didn't expect her to shout. "Kaname wouldn't like me like that. "That's never going to happen. No matter how much I want it to!" and now she has just given me more reason to pester her.

"So you do like Kaname. Maybe I should tell him."

"NO! Don't do that. If you were a good friend then you wouldn't do that."

"Who said I was a good friend?"

"Please don't… I'll tell Zero that you like him." Like that's going to work.

"I don't care"

"Fine I'll tell him anyway."

"Go for it. See how far that gets you." Wait she has something on her hand. "Yuki what's that on your hand?"

"A plaster"

"Why do you have a plaster on your hand?"

"I scraped it on a tree the other night"

"Yuki tell me the truth"

"Aido bit me"

"Is he being dealt with?"

"Yeah Kaname is punishing him"

**Meanwhile with Kaname**

"Excuse me, may I?" Kaname gestures to the bucket and hose.

"Yes?" the maid handed over the bucket and hose.

Kaname then finds Aido and…

"Don't move Aido" Kaname puts the bucket on adios head and starts to fill it up with water.

**In adios head**

'Kaname-sama is smiling, holding a bucket.'

'Kaname-sama is filling it with water from a hose.'

'Only I! Only I am witnessing this rare event with Kaname-sama'

**In life**

"What? Aido, did you just think you're witnessing something rare?"

**Later**

"He can't do anything" senri pointed out.

"You're right. It's just a waste of time."Ruka commented

"What did you say?!" Aido is getting annoyed.

"You getting tired?" Takuma asked.

"I'm not tired!"

"Kaname does make people do interesting things"

**Back with Yuki and sakura**

"Well good I don't want to deal with him."

"How could you deal with him? You can't hold a hunters weapon."

"I would find a way… so does Kaname always protect you?"

"No?"

"I say he still likes you"

"No he doesn't"

"Yeah he does"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No, now stop saying that."

"But it annoys you"

"Just drop it and go to sleep"

"Fine but he does like you. And I'm telling him how you feel."

"No! You won't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"I'll get…. You will be too distracted by zero to tell Kaname."

"Why will I be distracted by zero?"

"Because you two will be all coupley."

"Why?"

"I'll tell zero how you feel and that will get you two to go out."

"how I don't even feel that way for zero anyway and if you did tell him that then he would ask me if it was true and I would tell him otherwise" when will she give up on that?

"Fine but please don't say anything to Kaname"

"Fine I won't. Happy now?"

"Yes. Night."

"Night"

N/A finally got the chapter finished. Well hope you enjoyed it, and hope it didn't confuse you too, but if any of you have any ideas on how I could improve it or any ideas for something to happen I would be happy to hear them. See you soon… hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

N/A getting somewhere. Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Well it's just about been a week, so far so good. Hopefully this will lasts andi can just relax and get on with the day.

**In class**

"Hay are you getting anyone chocolate?"

"Huh" who was that?

"are you getting anyone chocolate?" oh it's Yuri

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are" great Yuki is here.

"Don't tell me I'm getting Zero chocolates"

"Yeah"

"Fine then I guess I will"

"Yay" well she's happy now.

"We'll make the chocolate the night"

"Okay"

"Good luck teaching Yuki how to make chocolate."

**That night**

"How can you make so much mess with cooking?"

"I don't think that's cooking I bet its some sort of science"

"Some people consider cooking a science"

"I guess I'll just shut up then"

"That might be good idea, but at list I managed to save some chocolate."

"I feel bad; if I hadn't made a mess then I wouldn't have had to use your chocolate."

"Its fine, I guessed that would happen anyway."

"But still..."

"But nothing, we can't help it now, it's happen, just don't think anything of it"

"Okay" well it's good she listens sometimes.

"Right we should get back to our room. I want to get some sleep tonight"

"Right"

**The next day**

"Morning Yuki"

"Morning Sakura"

"Don't you think you should get to the moon dorm before the rest of the dorm do, it is 's day after all? The girls will want to give the night class their chocolate."

"You're right. I should head, thanks" and she leaves before I can say anything else. Oh well.

In class

"Hay Yuki. How much bother where the girls?" This should be interesting.

"They were really annoying."

"What happened?"

"Well..."

**Earlier at the moon dorm**

Kyaah

"its morning but they're already waiting for the night class." Sakura was right they are here already.

Tweeet

"Everybody in the day class has class now. Please go back to your classrooms!" Will they justGo back to class. "Hay, you there!..."

"I'm going to offer my chocolate!"

"...don't climb the walls!"

"Huh?" Shoot she's falling.

"Watch out!"

"Um... Thank you Kiryu" wow zero caught her.

"Good job, Zero!"

"Let me tell you something..." Great he's going to get all the girls to hate him."...the night class never leaves the moon dorm during the day, so you should come back at twilight" he does have a point there. "If you keep this up then this event may be cancelled"

"Your soo mean, Zero!" well he got the girls to go back to class

**Back in class**

"It doesn't sound that bad"

"Well it was and Zero didn't help much either. You should teach him how to be nice to girls."

"Yuki, Zero is the first person in years that I have talked to, and I mean I have told him things that I would keep to myself. I don't know what these girls are like and how they want to be treated. So how am I supposed to teach him how to treat the girls better?" she should think before she says things like that.

"Good points... have you actually told Zero something you keep to yourself"

"Yes"

"What was it?"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you?"

"I guess not well then."

"Well class is about to start try not fall asleep today."

"Hay I don't always fall asleep."

"I have sat next to you since the first day I got here and every day you have fell asleep in class, so don't try and say otherwise"

"Fine" god she's in a wee huff. She acts like a real child sometimes.

**After school**

"Are you going to give Zero his chocolate?"

"You're going to keep pestering me until I give him the chocolate"

"Yeah" I wish Yuki would stop being such a pest but I may as well.

"Hay Zero" pleases talk. Well if he doesn't then Yuki will shout at him.

"What do you want?"

"When I was helping Yuki make some chocolate and I made some myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to have some"

"Yuki got you to do this didn't she?" he's going to get use to this.

"Yeah"

"may as well try it then" I handed over the chocolate that Yuki had to wrap up for me what was the point."... This is good. Did you actually make it?"

"Hay what's that supposed to mean?" I laughed. He seems to be able joke around with me now. Normally people like me avoid me even more. What's so different about him?

"You know I'm joking"

"You better be"

"Awww..."

"What is it know Yuki" she is going to drive me up the wall with this.

"You looked cute again"

"How?"

"You were joking around with each other"

"What does that have to do with anything, don't friends joke around with each other?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing, just drop it."

"Fine" how does Zero do that? He seems like the only person that can get her to calm down or stop bothering people.

"Don't you have chocolate you need to give to Kaname?"

"So that why she made chocolate"

"Yeah… so Yuki shouldn't you get going or you going to miss him, and you have to keep the girls in check too."

"Yeah I better get going"

"You should go too, Zero" and he leaves without saying a word what's with him. One moment he's joking around with me and the next he won't say a word. Oh well better go back to the dorm.

**Later that night with zero**

"So did you find any think Kuran?"

"No there's no record of Shizuka attacking anyone else besides your family."

"Then she must have been lying"

"Or hiding something, there could be a reason that there is no record of the attack"

"There is no reason for there to be no record of the attack."

"Maybe the record was destroyed?"

"You sound like your defending Sakura."

"I think she is hiding something. I'm not defending her."

"Then I will try and find out if she is hiding something"

"Good"

N/A finally got it finished yay again sorry for the delay I couldn't think of anything to wright and couldn't really be bothered to wright any more but I will try and find inspiration for the story.

I would appreciate it if you could review the story and tell me what you think so far and if you have any ideas for the story I would appreciate them.


	7. Chapter 7

"So zero how have you been?"

"Good, can you tell me more about your friend?" What did he want to know about Ryo for?

"You mean Ryo?"

"You never told me his name last time. The one that was attacked by Shizuka."

"Oh yeah that is Ryo. What do you want to know?"

"Did he tell you about vampires?"

"No I was clueless until the attack"

"Wasn't he being trained to become a vampire?"

"His parents where former hunters, so they thought it was best that he didn't even know about

Them?"

"Even the fact that you're a vampire?" What?! Why the hell, does he think that I'm a vampire?!

"Zero I'm not a vampire we've been through this when Yuki thought the same thing. You would have noticed that I was a vampire the second you seen me I would not have gone this long without being noticed." Hope fully he will believe me.

"You're right about that, but you're strange. You sort of act like a vampire but too many people should have noticed you, for you not to be a vampire as well. How the hell are you hiding it?"

"I'm hiding nothing I have told you everything."

"I find it hard to believe you."

"But I have told everything." Why a crying? Why do I care if he thinks I'm a vampire he is a level d himself?

"Please just tell me."

"There nothing left to tell, you know everything"

"I don't feel like I know everything."

"Then tell me what you want to know?"

"...tell me about your necklace" what's so important about my necklace?

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Anything. I remember Yuki saying that it was cool and was wondering if it could be used to help human and vampires coexist peacefully. What was that about?" Yuki told him about the necklace... Great

"Well... It holds a stone... That somehow holds... The ... Blood of a pureblood..."

"That's not possible"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone especially the headmaster?"

"Will you explain everything if I promise this?"

"Yeah"

"Fine I promise then."

"Good" I start to take off and his facial dropped.

"I was right you are a vampire. How does that thing work?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that it contains pureblood blood. Ryo's dad made it."

"Why would a former hunter create something that hides a vampire, if anyone finds out about this then they will get killed?"

"Ryo asked if it was alight if he could at least try. It was so he could spend time with me I was his first friend and he was mine he knew that was a vampire and that his dad experimented with lots of different things to do with vampires. So he was the best person to ask." I put the necklace back on and continued." His father couldn't say no to Ryo as so he tried his best and when he came up with it he tested it on me to see if it would work. I didn't mind it was for me anyway. Then he came up with a working design so we made it a necklace and I was able to hide among the humans."

"So you where the cause of the attack then"

"Yeah my mother didn't like the fact that I was hanging around with humans so much and when she found out about the necklace she flipped."

"How did she find out?"

"I forgot to take it off one day when I got home."

"So what did she do?"

"She attacked the family"

"Okay so your friend was attacked by a vampire. Why is there no record of it?"

"My mother goes to great lengths to hide everything she does."

"... Didn't you say that Shizuka attacked them?"

...

...

...

"Well didn't you?"

...

"Yeah I did"

"Well then do you mind explaining that?"

"All I will say is that she did actually attack them... you can probably figure out the rest from that."

...

...

...

"SHIZUKA IS YOUR MOTHER"

"Yeah she is." I see that coming how is he going to treat me now.

"How can you cope with that" he's laughing. Why is he laughing?

"You don't seem mad at all. What the hell I though you hated Shizuka"

"Yeah but you are nothing like her. You have gone to great lengths to hide the fact that you are the same species as her let alone that you are related to her. You really must hate her."

"Yeah her and my father"

"How's your father?"

"Can that one stay with me, I hate him even more."

"Well... I guess so but you better not attack anyone"

"How can you joke around with me like that I haven't attacked and I have been here a while and haven't attacked anyone. Like you said I'm not like my mother."

"So do really hate vampires or just your mother?"

"Because of my mother I hate all vampires. I was brought up in the company of humans so I learned how kind some of them can be, and all the vampires I have me have shown that they will be just as bad as my mother if anyone annoys them even a little."

"Guess any one would hate that"

"Yeah well do you think Yuki will ever find out?"

"I hope not. She will go tell Kuran. Then I'm screwed. Cover blown"

"Yeah that would be the case" zero paused for a moment. "Some of the night class are coming, make sure they don't find out"

"Right" I've been spending too much time away from vampires I can't tell if there coming anymore, either that or he can sense the a lot better than any vampire.

"So Kiryu, what's going on here?" Why are there so many vampires? But they really must hate zero or something. They seem like they want to kill him or something. Shoot Yuki's here, and zero is about to fight a bunch of vampires.

"Fighting is prohibit you should know they"

"let's go back to class." how is this blond girl and why does all the vampires leave when Yuki shows up?

"So sakura what are you doing here?" Is Yuki getting suspicious again or does she think me and zero are up to something.

"Zero wanted to talk to me and..."

"I wanted to be somewhere privet that you or the other girls wouldn't look." what is he doing?

"Why did you want privacy?"

"Because I did"

"Zero what is it?" What is he going to say?

"It was nothing"

"it clearly wasn't nothing so what was it?" she's right there, so what excuse was he going to come up with?

"It's nothing I'm going back out on patrol I will see you later" then he walked up to me then... Kissed me... What the hell? What is he up to? Is this to stop Yuki from asking questions? What is going on? "I'll see you later too." and then he left with a huge smile on his face. So either he's a good actor or he wanted to do that. I guess I'll find out later.

"Awww." Great and I'm left with Yuki after that... I'm doomed. "So you and zero are finally together?"

"Yeah" can't really say otherwise without telling her the actual conversation.

"Awwwww."

"Well I should head back now I will see you when you're done."

"Okay we can talk about you and zero then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

A/N final I got that finished sorry it took a while to post I've been away the past few days and have had no access to a computer.

So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and if you have any ideas for it you're self then I would love to hear them. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N yay 2 chapters in one day I'm doing well the now. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Sakura wake up! Sakura wake up!"

What does she want? Is she going to pester me about zero the now? Can't she do that in the morning? "Sakura wake up!"

"What is it and you can stop shouting I'm awake"

"Good I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it Yuki? I can't read minds." Will she just tell me already?

"But I don't know if I should tell you?" Will she just make up her mind already?

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I want to and I think you should now, but I don't think you want to hear it."

"What is it about?"

"Zero"

"Then just tell me I may already know what it is and if I don't he will probably tell me sometime soon anyway."

"He's a...a...a..."

"What is he?"

"A vampire"

"Yuki he already told me that"

"You knew!"

"Yeah he told me a few days ago"

"And you didn't tell me"

"I knew you would react this way when you found that out and I didn't want to be the Couse of it... How did you find out?"

"He just about bit me"

"What?!" And he told me to behave.

"Yeah"

"I have to go."

"Sakura what are you going to do"  
I had left be for I could answer. I hope he's alright.  
When I got to his room I saw him holding a gun to his head. "Zero!" I jumped on him pinning his hands on his bed." What were you going to do?"

"Nothing" nothing it looked like he was going to kill himself.

"It wasn't nothing, you had the safety unlocked"

"What are you doing here?"

...

In a couple of seconds zero had switched our positions around.

"Yuki told you didn't she?"

"... Yeah"

"Then why would you stop me. What if next time I actually bit someone and kill them, what then?"

"I would stop you, find a way to control your thirst, something"

"Why, why would you do that, why would you try and help me I'm a monster"

"Because I love you"

...

What the hell did I just say? Did I just tell zero I love him?

...

"What?" He's just as surprised as I am.

"I ...love you"

"Really?"

"...yeah"

"I find that hard to believe"

I moved closer to him and paused before biting his neck. My first taste of blood, I never knew how sweet it could be, and zeros blood seems to be helping my thirst, I really must love him.

"Sakura" he whispered while pushing me away slightly. "Don't, you'll suffer if anything happens to me"

"I won't, because I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't guarantee that."

"You can drink my blood if you start to get thirsty at all and that will stop you from attacking anyone"

"And what if that doesn't work?"

"I'll find some other way of controlling you then"

"And if you can't?"

"Stop looking at the downside of things, I will find a way to stop you if you try anything"

"fine but if you can't find a way to stop me from attacking people then I want you to kill me, I don't want to hurt anyone okay" what is he thinking, he wants me to kill him like I'll be able to do that

"But zero..."

"No if you do it you will be able to cope better, so will you do it?"

"Okay" I just hope it never comes to that

"Good now you should get back to your room Yuki will be getting worried"

"Okay but promise I will still see you again tomorrow."

"Yeah I promise"

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" and with that I left. Yuki will probably be wondering what I was up too.

When I got to the room Yuki shouted "what was that about?"

"Sorry Yuki, I had to make sure zero was alright."

"Aww that is so cute, you cared enough to check on him."

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Zero always tells people he can deal with it on his own and I would have guessed that you would have let him deal with it on his own so you didn't bother him"

"Zero tells me everything; if he tried to get me to stay out of something then I would just use that against him. Why should he keep something from me when he tells me everything else?"

"Good point, so you to must trust each other a lot then."

"Yeah"

"Do you love him?"

"..." I felt my face go bright red"... Yeah"

"Aww have you told him?"

"Yeah"

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing I think he was in shock when I said it."

"He should have said something; I think I'm going to have a word with him tomorrow about that"

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do... Hay do you think the headmaster knows about zero being a vampire?"

"Yeah he does"

"Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"They didn't know how you would react so the keep it them self's"

"How did zero tell you about it?"

"He found out that it was the same vampire that attacked his family, which attacked my friend. So he asked me if I was as lucky as he was, so I figured out that she bit him"

"So vampire bites do turn a human into a vampire" she said looking at her hand.

"Not exactly only a pureblood can change a human."

"Pureblood?" I guess I am going to have to explain that too.

"A pureblood is a vampire with no human blood running through their veins"

"Oh so it's best to avoid them even more?"

"Yeah, unless you trust them"

"And who would that be?"

"You'll find out"

"Okay"

"Well I'm getting tired we should get some sleep."

"Yeah. Night"

"Night"

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed it, and again if you have any ideas of you own I would love to hear them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Morning sakura" how does she have so much energy today?

"What do you want?" I said trying to match her energy in her voice.

"You get so see zero" why does she care about that?

"So?"

"You two are a couple now. You should love the fact that you get to see him"

"I don't need to see him all the time though"

"You should still be happy."

"And I am happy"

"Then try showing it"

"How can I, when you keep pestering me about it"

"Fine then"

"We should get to class"

**In class**

"Hay sakura I keep the promises"

"I can see that"

"Sakura what did you get him to promise you?" Yuki looks confused. What can I tell her?

"To show up today"

"Okay?" Well she'll be wondering why, now.

"So zero, how do feel this morning?"

"Better now your here" he's probably going to say that every time I show up now.

"Awww"

"Yuki"

"Sorry sakura"

"Good"

"Have you found a way to get Yuki to leave you alone?"

"When it comes to stuff about you. Well class is going to get started soon. Yuki and zero just nodded and headed to their sets, but today Yuki made me sit next to zero. So the whole class stared at us whenever they got the chance. The girls will probably pester me about this later.

**In P.E**

"Hay sakura, it isn't like you to sleep during class."

"What?" oh it's Yuki "what is it?"

"You don't usually sleep in class"

"Well if you hadn't woke me up last night, I would probably be able to stay awake"

"Well anyway, you were asleep so the only horse left of your lesson is white lily"

"Okay" this horse can't be that bad, can it?

"Well good luck"

"Thanks"

I slowly walked up to the horse, untied the reins and got on her. I don't what I did but lily went mad. I quickly wrapped my arms round her neck (light enough not to hurt her) so I didn't fall. She ran up to Zero and stared at him for a minute. "You're disturbing my nap"

"Zero, help me!"

"Sakura!" Zero soon grabbed lily's reins and told her that everything's fine.

When she calmed down I quickly got off." Zero do you know what that was about?"

"She probably sensed something that she didn't like."

"Well is she alright?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Aww" great how is it this time? "How did you manage to anywhere near zero?" one of the girls I don't know, great.

"He likes me." I probably sounded angry there but I'm already feed up with this

"Class will be over soon, want to walk with me?" this is a first. What's with him? I look behind him and notice the looks that the other boys are giving me, so he's probably jealous.

"Yeah I do"

**In town**

"This is great"

"Yuki behave yourself, don't make the headmaster regret his decision" why is she always so happy?

"Sakura I won't do anything stupid"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Why don't you just shut up the only reason you're hear is because zero asked if you could come." She can be such a child sometimes

"He sent the perfects to do a job for him, if you remember I was offered to become a prefect."

"Shut up"

"Will you two give it a rest the now, you can argue later."

"Zero, why do you always have to interfere?" what's Yuki getting at?

"I hate it when you two fight in front of me all the time. It gets annoying after a while."

"Zero, are you okay?" something is on his mind, what is it?

"I'm fine"

"You're not"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay" I smile at him so he knows that I'm happy, it's something neither of are used to but really annoys us.

"Will you two stop acting all couplely and help me." What does she need help with me and zero are caring everything.

"What is it?" well zero bet me to asking that myself.

"I want some food" you don't need help for that.

Yuki drags us into a café and orders something for herself.

"You guys want anything?" we both shake our heads.

After about 5 minutes a waitress showed up and started to pester zero.

"I'm going to wait outside."

"Okay zero, see you in a minute" I wait with Yuki.

When we head outside zero had left.

"Where did he go?"

"Yuki, we can question him about this when we find him. Now let's go!"

We both run. "Zero!" We both shout out for Zero hoping that we will find him.

Then we are attacked by a vampire. Yuki defends us with artimas. The level E stands in front of us and Yuki freezes at the sight of him.

"Yuki don't just stand there!"

At that moment zero goes up behind her and makes her use artimas on the level E. then The level E split in two revelling Takuma and Shiki.

"Why are you outside here doing this?" Yuki seems confused

"If you want to find out come to the moon dorm tonight" Takuma looks like is planning something.

I focus my attention on Shiki. He's just standing there staring at me. Properly wondering who I am. I think I will just dismiss it. The pair of them leave and Yuki just has her usual confused look on her face.

"Maybe we should head back to school" I try and get their attention.

"That sounds like a good idea, come on Yuki." Zero looks calm. And gently pushes Yuki followed.

"Okay, yeah lets head back the head master will be worried"

The three of us head back to the school.

Zero gently grabs my arm before we go back into the school." Can I talk with you?"

"Sure" I wonder what he wants. Zero and I start to walk to somewhere quiet in the school grounds. "What is it?"

"Do you know Shiki?" why is he asking this I just stay quiet." Sakura do you know him?" he's trying to keep is voice sound calm but I can still tell that he's annoyed.

"Yes, I meet him when I was young"

"Do you think he remembers you?"

"I don't think so but he might." Zero sighs.

"You know as well as me that Yuki will want to go to the night class tonight to find out why they were there, I'm going to go just to make sure that nothing happens to her. Why don't you come too and see if you can find out what Shiki knows."

"Okay" I looked at him slightly confused but it would be a good idea to make sure that shiki won't blow my cover.

"You worked so hard to come and stay in this class and it will be a bother if where get moved to the night class."

"How will that be a bother?"

"The night class may turn you ageist me."

"That wouldn't happen I care and trust you too much for me to turn against you"

"I'm glad to hear that" Zero comes closer to me and hugs me for a while.

"We should head back to the school building people might think we're up to something"

"Okay" I smile at him and we walk back to the school building holding hands.

* * *

A/N hay sorry for the wait I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you keep reading.

I have also started up an account so that you can ask the character some questions you want to ask Sakura. The name is Sakura Hio, username redeyesblackwyvern


	10. Chapter 10

I was waiting for Yuki and Zero outside of the moon dorm, and while I was waiting I started to think about Shiki. I couldn't hate him... Because he was so nice as a kid, so was his mother. The pair of them understood me and my situation. It made me so happy to see my kind that nice.

"Hay" I turn and see Zero. "We're just waiting for Yuki now"

"You didn't tell her you were coming?" I questioned.

"No, I tried to find her"

"Okay" I sigh... "Hay Zero why did you ask about Shiki?"

Zero sighed "He looked confused by your presence earlier"

"What are you two doing here?" I looked over and seen Yuki with a huge grin on her face. What the hell is she thinking? I then noticed that I was sitting on his lap. When did that happen? "Don't you think you think you could found some where more privet?"

"Yuki it's not what you think. We were just talking" Zero sighed

"Okay. Why are you here then?"

"I knew you would want to ask Takuma about earlier and just want to make sure nothing happens"

"And what about Sakura?"

"I asked her to come"

"Why?" She's so persistent

"Because I did. Now are we going in?" He's getting mad

"Okay then lets head in"

We only take a few steps  
into the moon dorm before Yuki and Zero get their weapons out and prepare for battle, and two vampires showed up

"Will you please put that away" both the vampires where blond and looked alike so it was hard to tell them apart but the on that spoke had turquoise eyes

"The vice-president asked us to escort you" the other one spoke this one looks like he has brown eyes.

Zero and Yuki lowered their weapons

"Please come this way"

We followed them and shortly after we started talking the turquoise eyes one asked "is there a new prefect?"

Zero sighed and Yuki replied to him "no she couldn't become a prefect"

"And why is that?" why isn't he asking why I'm here

"Because she can't, just leave it alone Aido" Zero replied this time. Can I not talk for myself?

"Why is she here? Will she be coming into the night class" Aido grinned after he said that.

"No" Zero growled "she's here to make sure I don't do anything stupid, no will you stop questioning the matter?"

"Fine" he sighed

We stop and the other blond shouts "here they are vice president Ichijo"

"Welcome Yuki and Kiryu, tonight's my birthday party, please enjoy yourselves" Takuma looks like he's in a world of his own "huh... who's this?" he looks over at me

"She's sakura and we're here on business" Yuki looks slightly confused but he doesn't act like a vampire most of the time so I can't really blame her.

"Is Sakura a new prefect?"

"No" great this conversation again.

"I thought here memory of this afternoon would have been erased"

"She's known about vampires longer than me there would be no point in that." Zero explains that to him but I wish the pair of them would let, me say something. I'm not going to say something stupid.

"So does she hate us as well?"

"Yes" I finally got to say something; I just need to talk before Yuki and zero are able to beat me to it

"Well anyway Takuma why did you deal with that level E earlier" well at list Yuki is getting back to the reason we're here.

"It was under my orders." it's Kuran

"Kaname" Yuki gasped

"Yuki, why didn't you inform the head master? ... You're a prefect, yet when Ichijo invited you, you came here to a dangerous place like this."

Yuki looked away saying "I didn't think it was something I should report and I wanted to know the truth first hand"

"First hand huh..."he whispered then called "Yuki, Kiryu come over here."

Zero tugged my arm as if telling me to follow. Zero doesn't let go of my arm even when we're beside Kaname, I feel like a child.

"Yuki sit beside me"

"Uhh... I'm fine" she stutters

"Yuki"

"Okay" she sat down beside him. He hardly sounded different, and she didn't have to obey

"This is the safest place for you to be" how does he think he is, she would be safer with me and Zero. "So sakura what are you doing here?" so Kuran finally acknowledges me.

"I was asked to show up"

"So Kiryu why is she here?" and Kuran turns to Zero.

"Safety reasons" Zero turns to me and smirks. What the hell is he thinking about?

"I think she would be safer back in the sun dorm"

"I didn't say it was for her safety"

"well everyone but Sakura can defend themselves , so she's just a burden" it's starting to sound like he's telling zero I'm worthless, I really wish I could just rip his head off.

"Calm down you is not going to help yourself if you do anything." he whispered. Zero probably seen the anger crossing my face.

"Your right" I replied trying to look calmer.

"Kaname she can defend herself" Zero turns his attention back to Kuran

She can't hold a hunters weapon. How can she defend herself here?"

"You don't need to know" Zero replies, and now everything's went quiet.

…

"Hay everyone today is still my birthday. So enjoy yourselves." Of course Takuma is the one to break the silence

Zero and Kuran remain silent

"Sakura can have a word?" I turn around and see Shiki, and then look up at Zero.

"Go if you want just be careful" Zero acts like he doesn't care, but I know he does.

I follow Shiki to the back of the moon dorm

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" maybe if I act like I don't know him hell pass it by.

"Don't play dumb. I know it's you."

"What do you want?"

"Why are you in the day class? Why do you seen like a human and how has no one noticed any of this?"

"I wanted to be part of the day class, I'm magic, and I'm good at hiding things."

"So I don't get to know how you're able to hide."

"No you don't."

"Do you still hate them?"

"Of course I do. They screwed up my life, I can't go home because of the reputation they have, I have to hide my identity because of them" my voice is going all crackly like I'm about to cry.

"I understand that, no one has a perfect family"

"well at list one of your parents weren't mad or anything" I still sound like I'm going to cry

"Calm down" he sighed

I take a breath "I'm fine"

"It looks like you're close to the hunter"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Does he know?"

"Yeah"

"What does he know?" Why is he going on about zero?

"All he knows about is my mother. Now are you done with the questions?"

"Yeah"

"Can you keep this to yourself?"

"Sure. What do you want me to say instead?"

"Just say we meet through your mother and just wanted to talk"

"Right"

"Thanks"

We start walking back. While we, are walking we start talking about everything that's happened.

We walk back to where everyone is and then I see Zero running for the exit.

"Zero" I yell running after him.

A/N hello again hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you read the next one when it out.

And before any one says anything I know Shiki is slightly out of character here, but I needed him to talk. I couldn't just have him standing there just about saying nothing so please don't bring it up.


End file.
